10 años mas tarde
by chofisima
Summary: Habían pasado 10 años desde la última vez que había estado en el mundo de los vivos; y justo ahora le venían a decir que debía ir. ¿Qué sucedería si se encontrara con cierta persona?¿con quién estará involucrado? Contii de "El último beso"
1. Prologo

Se despertó con un rayo de sol que se coló por la ventana y le dio justo en la cara. Abrió lentamente los ojos; se sentó y miró a su alrededor. No había duda de que desde que se había convertido en teniente del décimo tercer escuadrón las horas de sueño le parecían muy escasas.

De todos modos eso a ella no le afectaba; hacía ya un tiempo que no le molestaba nada. Y eso era precisamente por que algo le faltaba.

Estaba tranquila en su despacho firmando algunos papeles, cuando la interrumpieron.

-Teniente Kuchiki se le solicita en el cuartel del primer escuadrón de inmediato.- anunció un joven shinigami, que, por cierto había irrumpido en la habitación sin permiso alguno.

-Ahora que hice?- se quejó la chica.

-No estoy seguro del motivo, pero el comandante general quiere verla en este preciso instante.

-Enseguida iré.

La shinigami despidió cordialmente al mensajero y se encaminó hacia el cuartel del primer escuadrón. Para su sorpresa, al entra no solo estaba el comandante general, sino que, también se encontraban, allí, el resto de los capitanes.

-Adelante señorita Kuchiki.- indicó el comandante. – se preguntará por qué está aquí, ¿o me equivoco?

- En absoluto, señor. Está usted completamente en lo cierto.

-Tengo una misión especial para ti.

-Señor?- inquirió intrigada.

-Deberás ir al mundo de los vivos; más específicamente, a la ciudad de Karakura.

Últimamente ha habido una gran concentración de huecos allí. Supongo que la energía espiritual de ese humano que alguna vez nos ayudó, los está atrayendo más de lo normal.

Rukia no podía creer lo que oía. ¿Acaso era eso cierto? ¿Le estaban dando la oportunidad de ir a Karakura?

Está claro, que la noticia además de caerle como un balde de agua fría en la cabeza; había conmocionado a la chica.

-Decimos enviarte a ti porque sabemos que conoces muy bien el lugar.- siguió el comandante capitán- Además, el capitán Kuchiki se tomó la molestia de recomendarte de muy buena manera para esta misión. Así que luego de consultarlo con los demás capitanes accedí a darte este honor.

Rukia estaba estupefacta, ella era una shinigami de alto rango. Teniente del décimo tercer escuadrón.

No era lógico que le asignaran la misión a ella; además ¿por qué su hermano se había esforzado tanto en recomendarla para aquella misión?

-Pero… ¿Por qué a mí Yamamoto Taicho?

-Porque, como ya lo he dicho el capitán Kuchiki te ha recomendado de sobremanera; y, además, eres quien más tiempo ha estado allí.

La pobre chica ya no sabía como no gritar que antes que volver a Karakura se dejaba morir en hueco mundo.

-Partirás mañana en la mañana.- sentenció en anciano shinigami.

-…- Rukia solo pudo asentir con la cabeza y sentir como algo dentro suyo se inquietaba de sobremanera.

-Puedes retirarte.

La pelinegra salió al mejor estilo Kuchiki: es resumen, sin decir una sola palabra y sin emoción alguna en el rostro.

-No es posible ¿por qué a mí?- se quejaba mentalmente

Llegó a su casa se sirvió una taza y se quedó largo rato viendo hacia afuera. Veía como se derrumbaba, frente a ella, el mundo que tanto le había costado construir. Su cuerpo se estremeció ante la sola idea de reencontrarse con aquel chico de cabello anaranjado que fue alguna vez su compañero de aventuras y que… ¿por qué le dolía tanto recordar aquello?

Aquel pelinaranja al que… al que amó más que a nada. No terminaba de comprender por que le molestaba tanto recordar aquello si; ella misma lo había dicho, amó. No otra cosa. Amó pretérito perfecto simple del modo, del modo…

Bueno eso no importaba mucho; esa era una de las tantas cosas que había aprendido en el mundo humano. Pero no había usarla en su vida cotidiana hasta ese día.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, sintiendo la suave brisa que corría, y pudo recordar a la perfección cada rincón de la residencia de los Kurosaki, cada momento con sus amigos, cada momento vivido con Ichigo…

Recordó su aroma, su esencia y… aquel último beso, antes de partir.

Abrió sus ojos, estaban húmedos. ¿Por qué rayos recordaba con tanta nostalgia todo aquello?, ¿por qué sentía un gran dolor en el pecho? Se suponía que todo aquello había quedado simplemente como un buen recuerdo. Tal vez como un juego. Pero nada más.

¿Acaso el pelinaranja, a pesar de no estar en la sociedad de almas, seguía teniendo el control de corazón?

No, eso era imposible y, aunque fuese cierto su orgullo Kuchiki jamás le permitiría reconocerlo. Sin mencionar que ella era una shinigami y él un simple humano, la sociedad de almas jamás les permitiría tener algún tipo de relación.

Con estos pensamientos en mente la shinigami se dirigió a su habitación donde, rápidamente, se entregó al sueño.

La mañana siguiente la sorprendió con un haz de luz colándose por la ventana.

Se levantó, tomó su zampaktouh y, en completo silencio marchó a su destino.

Por supuesto que antes de marcharse se despidió de todos. Y se tomó unos minutos para intentar interrogar a su hermano.

-Nii-sama ¿por qué me recomendó para esta misión? No se suponía que tenía prohibido todo contacto con el mundo de los vivos y Karakura?

-Así era.

-Entonces…?

-Hubo un cambio de planes.

-Pero…

-Sin peros, espero que cumplas tus misiones con éxito.- dijo hermano sin verle a la cara.

-A que se refiere nii-sama?

-Tienes dos cosas por hacer primero: la que te encargó en comandante general y segundo: lo que yo te ordeno

-¿?

-Segundo: debes recuperar esa sonrisa que perdiste hace diez años.- dijo sin expresión alguna en su rostro y sin mirar a su hermana a la cara.

-No se a que te refieres.

-Lo sabes muy bien.

-Pero como hago eso?

-Eso solo tú lo sabes. Ahora debes irte se te hará tarde.

-Hai.

La joven shinigami se fue más confundida de lo que ya estaba; si es que eso era posible.

Traspasó el portal y llegó a la tienda de Urahara; al parecer no había nadie allí. Pero tampoco quiso buscarlos. Solamente salió y trató de localizar la energía espiritual de Ichigo, sin resultado alguno.

-Tal vez ya ni siquiera vive en esta ciudad y los huecos solo aparecen. ¿Que acaso ese no es un motivo válido?; no todo tiene que ser por él.- se dijo así misma.

No había nada extraño en aquella ciudad, ni siquiera había cambiado mucho en esos años transcurridos.

Siguió vagando por la ciudad sin rumbo alguno. Hacía mucho tiempo que no caminaba por las calles de aquel vecindario y estaba dispuesta a recorrer todo lo que pudiera durante su estadía.

No muy lejos de allí un joven de cabellos anaranjados miraba el techo recostado en su cama.

-Kurosaki-kun – se asomó por la puerta una pelinaranja- saldré de compras con Tatsuki-chan volveré en unas horas.

La chica se acercó a él y depositó un corto pero cálido beso en los labios del chico.

Luego salió por la puerta de entrada y lo último que escuchó el pelinaranja fue el sonido de las llaves.

Se quedó mirando el techo nuevamente, pero esta vez un extraño reiatsu fue lo que lo interrumpió. Ichigo saltó de la cama y tomó su distintivo de shinigami sustituto; y acto seguido de eso saltó por la ventana de su apartamento en dirección a aquello.

Por su parte la pequeña shinigami, que también había sentido aquella presión espiritual. Estaba ya a pocas cuadras del lugar.

-Maldición creí que ya no quedaban más arrancar.- se quejó la chica.

Apenas llegó al parque de Karakura, lugar al que había llegado siguiendo el reiatsu desconocido, desenvainó su zampactouh y miró hacia todos lados.

-Vaya, vaya así que por fin apareció un shinigami. Uno muy pequeño por cierto.- dijo mirando con desprecio a Rukia un hollow que se elevaba detrás de ésta.

-Y parece que aquí a aparecido un apestoso arrancar de segunda categoría.- respondió Rukia.

Definitivamente hoy no era su día, primero la mandaban al mundo de los vivos y ahora aparecía un arrancar. ¿Qué más podía pasarle?

Sin duda al destino le encantaba hacerla sufrir.

Justo cuando la chica iba a darle el golpe final al arrancar sintió un reiatsu, que le era familiar, elevándose.

-Ichigo?- La shinigami volteó, y efectivamente allí estaba el chico de cabellos anaranjados.

El arrancar aprovechó la distracción de Rukia y la atacó.

La morena cayó inconsciente al suelo con un corte en su espalda.

Inmediatamente Ichigo, encolerizó, y acabo de una sola estocada al arrancar.

Una vez acabado su enemigo tomó a Rukia en brazos.


	2. Reencuentro

-Rayos… debo darme prisa.- se dijo mentalmente el chico y utilizó su shumpo para llegar más rápido.

No podía dejar de observarla; no había grandes cambios en ella talvez unos pocos centímetros más y alguna que otra curva un poco más desarrollada, pero nada más.

Estaba desesperado sentía la sangre de la chica correr en sus brazos.

Rápidamente entró en su apartamento, con la chica aún en brazos, entró al baño. Y como quién se pone los zapatos, el colorín, despojó a la chica de la parte superior de su hakama, limpió las heridas; tomó unas vendas y vendó hábilmente a la shinigami.

Salió del baño con la chica aún en brazos y entró en una habitación, con un decorado muy sobrio en color celeste pastel y cortinas blancas; con cama matrimonial en medio y dos mesitas de noche a cada lado. Se acercó a la cama y, con una delicadeza muy poco característica de él, depositó a su compañera allí.

Se arrodilló a su lado para poder verla mejor. Se veía realmente hermosa cuando dormía. Y a pesar de estar herida se la veía relajada y a gusto.

-Tiempo sin vernos enana.- dijo mientras acariciaba con su mano el rostro de la chica sin poder quitarle la vista de encima.

Horas después, en la misma habitación, Rukia comenzaba a abrir los ojos.

-Um… dónde estoy?- dijo llevándose la mano a la cabeza a causa del dolor que sentía.

-Estás en mi casa, enana.- fueron las palabras de Ichigo entrando por la puerta, con una bandeja en sus manos.

-Ichigo…-dejó salir apenas audible mientras examinaba cuidadosamente al chico.

-Cómo te sientes?- preguntó éste.

-Estoy bien, gracias.-dijo tratando de incorporarse; sin éxito a causa del dolor que sentía en el pecho.

-Debes guardar reposo.- indicó el colorín.

-Hablas como si realmente supieras lo que estás diciendo.- observó sarcástica chica.

Ichigo solo se limitó a soltar un leve bufido y tomó una taza de té que había tomado de la bandeja con la que había entrado minutos antes.

-Tómalo. Supongo que no has comido ni bebido nada desde que llegaste.-dijo sin mucho interés.

Rukia solo sonrió y tomó la taza con ambas manos.

.Aquel simple gesto, de la chica, a Ichigo le pareció simplemente delicioso. Hacía 10 años que no probaba los labios de aquella shinigami que tantas veces le había quitado el sueño y que, ahora tenía en frente. Sentía la inmensa necesidad de hacer suyos aquellos perfectos labios que lo estaban llamando a gritos.

-Qué es lo que tanto miras?- lo sacó de sus pensamientos Rukia.

-Eh… no nada.- dijo rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Se hizo un corto silencio entre ellos que rompió el shinigami sustituto.

-A juzgar por la banda que llevabas en tu brazo, diría que ahora eres teniente.

-Sí. Me ascendieron hace poco más de dos años.-soltó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ya veo. Al parecer el pijo de Byakuya comprendió que no puede sobreprotegerte de por vida.

-No te metas con Nii-sama, idiota.- lo reprendió la chica-Pero supongo que puedes verlo así si quieres. Y dime, ¿qué has hecho tú en estos años?

-Bueno terminé mis estudios en el instituto y entré a la universidad. Estudié medicina y desde que me gradué atiendo la clínica de mi padre.

-Ya veo, al parecer si admirabas a tu padre.-dijo con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

-Ese no es problema tuyo, enana entrometida. Hace solo unas horas que llegaste y ya metes tus narices en donde no te llaman.

-Deja de molestarme idiota. Por cierto… gracias por el vendaje.

-No hay de que.

Se produjo un prolongado silencio en el que los ojos de Rukia se perdían en los de Ichigo y los de éste en los de la shinigami., esto siguió unos minutos hasta que alguien lo rompió.

-Kurosaki-kun ya estoy de vuelta- anunció alegremente y casi gritando.- Me extrañaste verdad?-

La Hime se abalanzó sobre el colorín y besó sus labios con desesperación

La morena observaba la situación sin entender nada. ¿Qué hacía Orihime en casa de Ichigo? ¿Y por qué mierda lo estaba besando?

Sea como fuese que era le pareció un descaro, por parte de Inoue, el haberla ignorado tan rotundamente luego de tantos años sin haberse visto. Al menos un cortés "hola".

Además, ¿la edad la había puesto tonta o qué?

Acaso no se daba cuenta que Ichigo no estaba correspondiendo a su gesto; es más, parecía querer zafarse del beso.

¿Y por qué se hacía estas preguntas Rukia?

Hasta donde ella sabía no había motivo alguno para molestarse. ¿O sí?

-Ejem- carraspeó la Kuchiki para llamar la atención de ambos jóvenes.

-Ku-Kuchiki-san… ¿Qué haces aquí?- soltó entre sorprendida y perturbada Inoue Orihime.

-Digamos que estaba de paso y me topé con Ichigo.- Rukia no entendía porque se comportaba así Orihime. Se suponía que eran amigas ¿no? ¿Acaso le molestaba su presencia?

-Etto... ¿Kurosaki-kun podemos hablar a solas un momento?

-Seguro, Inoue. Discúlpanos un segundo, Rukia.

La chica de ojos entre azul y violeta asintió e intentó aguzar el oído para escuchar lo que Ichigo e Inoue hablaban.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí Kurosaki-kun?-cuestionó alterada la chica.

-Ya te lo dijo ella; solo está de paso.

-No creo que en ese estado pueda irse pronto.-dijo refiriéndose a la herida de la morena.

-No veo por que tanto alboroto.

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta Kurosaki-kun? –preguntó melancólica.-

-¿De qué hablas?

-Olvídalo. ¿Por qué rayos está en nuestra, repito **NUESTRA**, cama?- puntualizó ya bastante alterada.

-Deberías calmarte. Rukia está donde está porque fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Estaba en muy mal estado y no podía permitir que nada más le ocurriese.

-Eso último lo dices desde un punto de vista médico o desde el punto de vista de un enamorado.-preguntó triste y casi intuyendo la respuesta.

-Ambos.-susurró apenas audible el chico.- Eso no importa ahora.

Se produjo un silencio entre ellos.

-Lamento haberme comportado así. Nuestra prioridad ahora es la salud de Kuchiki-san

La chica se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la habitación en la que estaba la morena.

-Kuchiki-san que bueno volver a verte.- dijo abrazándola al tiempo que dibujaba una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.- Será un placer tener aquí con nosotros como nuestra invitada de honor.-esto último lo dijo rebozando de felicidad.

La Hime soltó a la Kuchiki y se metió en la habitación de al lado.

-No te preocupes acomodaré un poco esto para que te sientas como en casa.- dijo desde la otra habitación.

-¿Qué le sucede?- pregunto a Ichigo, que recién entraba en la habitación; casi en un susurro.

-¿Cómo quieres que yo sepa eso, enana? No leo mentes.

-Jaja ¿ahora eres el señor chistoso?- preguntó sarcástica.

-Es mejor que esté de buen humor.- contestó ignorando lo dicho por la chica.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-Kuchiki-san, tu habitación ya está lista- anunció la chica.- ¿Por qué no vienes a verla conmigo?

-Inoue, no creo pueda ponerse en pie aún. Y no creo que sea conveniente para su recuperación.-puntualizó Ichigo.

-Oh tienes razón. Que distraída.

-Estoy bien- intervino Rukia- No quiero molestar por un rasguño que yo misma provoqué. Además no me gustaría invadir su intimidad.-esto último lo dijo con el tono de niña buena que Ichigo tanto odiaba.

La shinigami intentó ponerse en pie, pero un punzante dolor, proveniente de su espalda, se lo impidió.

-Enana descuidada. Te dije que no era momento aún.- dijo Ichigo tomándola en brazos y llevándola a la habitación vecina.

En la habitación contigua a la de los dos jóvenes de cabello anaranjado estaba ya todo listo para que la morena se quedara allí por unos días.

-Podría haber llegado hasta aquí por mis propios medios.- se quejó la morena.

-Ni siquiera puedes ponerte en pie ¿y ya quieres caminar? En verdad estás mal enana.

-No lo tomes como algo personal, Kuchiki-san. Kurosaki-kun trata así a todos sus pacientes y más si son chicas. Que no te moleste, no hace esto solo por ti. Es así naturalmente.

-Entonces deberías tener cuidado, Inoue-san. Alguna de ellas podría malinterpretar las cosas.

-Ellas no son las que me preocupan.- respondió Orihime viendo de reojo a la Kuchiki.

-Yo que tú tendría un ojo sobre él. No vaya a ser que lo pierdas por confiar tanto en él.- comentó divertida.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

-Ejem…-intervino Ichigo- no sé si se dieron cuenta pero, es de mi integridad moral de la que están dudando.

-No, claro que no dudamos de ti, Kurosaki-kun. Solo nos reíamos un poco.

-De mí…

-En lo que a mi respecta es mejor tenerte bien vigilado. Yo no confiaría tanto en ti, si fuese Inoue-san.

-Enana malagradecida. Así que así me pagas el que te haya salvado la vida "de nuevo": dudando de mí.

-¿Qué sucede, Kurosaki-kun, te puse en evidencia?- lo desafió Rukia con ese tonito de niña buena que Ichigo tanto odiaba.

-Deja de hablar así.-se quejó el colorín.

-Yo hablo como se me da la regalada gana, **Fresita-kun**

Ichigo abrió la boca para decir algo, pero al no saber que decir metió sus manos en los bolsillos y salió de aquella habitación.

Orihime se quedó allí sin entender nada y Rukia por su parte se limitó a sonreír victoriosamente.

-También me voy. Será mejor que descanses.-saludó la chica saliendo de la habitación de Rukia.


	3. Celos

Ya se que tarde demasiado no me maten onegai T.T espero que sea de su agrado este cap.

**Disclaimer: **_**Bleach **_no me pertenece es propiedad del señor Tite Kubo. De no ser así hace rato que habría muchas más escenas IchiRuki y menos hollows. :D

Por ahora me contento escribiendo fics y ahorrando para comprarle a Tite los derechos de autor XD

------------------------------------------------------------

La mañana sorprendió a Rukia con un haz de luz colándose por entre las cortinas de su habitación.

Se sentó en la cama y notó que ya nada le dolía. Justo al lado de ella, en su mesita de noche, había una nota.

"Kuchiki-san sé que tienes trabajo que hacer y que estás aquí por eso. Así que me tomé la libertad de sanar tus heridas mientras dormías. Espero no te molestes.

Orihime Inoue"

La actual teniente del décimo tercer escuadrón se levantó de su cama y con sumo cuidado salió de su habitación para dirigirse a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

Muy sigilosamente, ya que no quería despertar a quiénes dormían en la habitación vecina.

La puerta abierta dejaba ver a dos jóvenes descansando tranquilamente en la cama matrimonial que ocupaba la mayor parte del cuarto.

Una de las figuras que Rukia divisó, Orihime, descansaba abrazando a la otra, Ichigo.

-Ichigo…-susurró Rukia observando tal escena con ojos acuosos.

Decidió seguir su camino a la cocina.

Una vez allí pensó que ya que Inoue e Ichigo le estaban permitiendo quedarse con ellos debería ayudar en algo. Así que decidió revisar las alacenas y le heladera. Para su suerte todo estaba lleno, de seguro habían hecho las compras recientemente. Así que decidió encargarse del desayuno ella. (N/A: Sepa Rukia cocinar o no seguro sabe mejor que lo que hace Orihime xD)

No tardó mucho en tener listo un simple, pero completo desayuno. (N7A: lo dejo a su imaginación no ando muy inspirada y tengo que seguir escribiendo el próximo cap)

En la habitación que Rukia hacía tan solo unos instantes había pasado somnolienta Inuoe despertaba y observaba con tristeza al chico que dormía a su lado, recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior.

-¿Kurosaki-kun será que aún no la olvidas? ¿Acaso estoy demás?-pronunció con melancolía.

~Flash Back~

Hacía rato que Ichigo se había ido a acostar y ya casi había caído en los brazos de Morfeo. Ella, por su parte, había decidido sanar las heridas de la Kuchiki. De eso modo no habría motivo por el cual ella tuviera que permanecer más tiempo en ese apartamento, y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Se cambió y se dispuso a acostarse. Una vez lo hubo hecho, un ya profundamente dormido Ichigo, se volteó hacia ella. Y hundió su cara en su cuello a la vez que la abrazaba.

-Será que Kurosaki-kun por fin se dignó a mostrar sus sentimientos?- se preguntó esperanzada la Hime.

Ichigo aspiró su aroma y se despertó sobresaltado.

-Inoue…- se sorprendió.- Yo no, no fue. Pensé que eras otra persona.

-Hablas de Kuchiki-san, ¿verdad?

-Sí.- respondió secamente.

El colorín se dio la vuelta apenado y volvió a dormirse.

~End Flash Back~

La chica de cabellos naranja suspiró resignada y se alistó para salir.

-No importa que aún piense en ella. Después de todo soy yo quien vive en su apartamento. Una vez que Kuchiki-san regrese por donde entró todo será igual. Estoy segura.- dijo para sus adentros y sonrió.

La morena regresaba de la cocina con su preciado vaso de agua, cuando cruzó a la hime.

-Buenos días Kuchiki-san.-saludó Orihime

-Buenos días Inoue-san- saludó con una sonrisa.

Se vieron unos segundos como si quisieran expresarle algo a la otra pero no encontraban las palabras adecuadas.

Finalmente fue Rukia quien rompió el silencio.

-Emm Inoue gracias por sanar mis heridas…

-Ahh no es nada Kuchiki-san es lo menos que podía hacer por ti. Sé que Kurosaki-kun es un gran médico y que quería cuidar de ti pero no era lo correcto además, te lo debía.

-¿Me lo debías?

-Sí. Es que, es lo mínimo que podía hacer luego de que regresaste a la sociedad de almas y me dejaste el camino libre con Kurosaki-kun.-

-¿Qué yo que?...- la Kuchiki no terminaba de asimilar lo que decía su supuesta amiga, en verdad estaba dudando de su amistad ahora que escuchaba estas palabras.

-Bueno supongo que ahora que estás bien, te irás.- dio casi por terminada la conversación Orihime.

-¿Quién va a irse?- pregunto un, aún dormido Ichigo.

-Oh Kurosaki-kun, buenos días. Kuchiki-san me estaba comentando que partiría pronto.

-¿Qué tú que? – preguntó mirando fijamente a la morena- pero si tus heridas…

-Inoue ya se encargó de eso Ichigo.

-No puedes irte aún….

-Yo no dije exactamente eso…

-Bueno, ya es tarde le prometí a Tatsuki-chan que iría con ella a la demostración previa a su viaje. Nos vemos.

Y así como así, más rápido que la mismísima Yoruichi a la hora de intimar con Urahara; -Lo cual es otra historia-, Orihime salió velozmente del apartamento del chico.

-Entonces, ¿te quedas?-retomó el dialogo el chico.

-No creo que le guste la idea a Inuoe.

-Es mi casa ¿no? Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras.

-Gracias, Ichigo.

-Entonces dejó Inoue el desayuno listo.

-Ni siquiera pisó la cocina. Pero no te preocupes, ya me encargué yo de eso.- dijo mostrando una de esas sonrisas que tanto habían cautivado al chico en el pasado.

-Que alivió.-suspiró.

-Ichigo…

-Hn?- fue el único sonido que emitió mientras veía que preparar para desayunar.

-¿Cómo es que… bueno…?

-¿Empezamos a salir Inoue y yo?

-Eso.

-Pare serte sincero, ni yo mismo lo sé. Lo único que sé es que un día me di cuenta que ella estaba a mi lado y que tú no regresabas aún.

-Ah….-pronunció mirando el suelo y sintiéndose mal por no haber dado a Ichigo una explicación coherente por su ausencia todos estos años.

Mientras la chica, sumida en sus pensamientos, miraba el suelo, como si fuese muy interesante.

-¿Rukia no piensas comer algo?

-No tengo hambre.

-¿No sabes que el desayuno es la comida más importante del día?

-¿Eso me importa porque…?

-Te debilitarás si no comes.

-No necesito de tu consejo.

-Sigues teniendo muy mal carácter.- se quejó

-Y tú sigues siendo un niño.-recriminó ella.

-Solo a mí se me ocurre preocuparme por una enana como tú.

-Nadie te dijo que lo hicieras. Imbécil.

Ninguno de lo dos notó cuando, lo que debía terminar con ambos desayunando, culminó en unas de sus inútiles peleas; que hacia años no tenían. Luego de esto ambos quedaron viéndose por un rato súbitamente sus rostros comenzaron a acercar hasta que ya no quedó distancia entre ellos. Y se fundieron un profundo beso. Un beso desesperado que mostraba al otro lo mucho que se habían echado de menos en todos estos años.

-Ichigo…-soltó Rukia tratando de recuperar el aire- lamento… haber desaparecido por tanto tiempo.

-No tienes nada que explicarme, si es eso lo que pretendías hacer.

-No tienes nada de que arrepentirte. Por algo las cosas se dieron así.

Los dos jóvenes se vieron de forma cómplice. Como dos amantes que hace tiempo no se ven, se encuentran por casualidad en sociedad. Por ahora este sería su secreto más tarde explicarían todo a Inoue.

-Estuviste genial Tatsuki-chan.- festejaba Inoue con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Eso creo. Intenté hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Ambas jóvenes salieron fuera del dojo en el cual se encontraban y se sentaron en una banca.

-Dime Inoue, ¿ya está mejor Rukia?

-Sí. Ya me encargué, yo de eso. Espero que ahora si regresa definitivamente a la sociedad de almas.

-¿Sucedió algo?

-Kurosaki-kun, aún piensa en ella….-suspiró.

-No quiero hacerte sentir mal. Pero todos te dijimos que no sería tarea fácil hacer que Ichigo olvidar a Rukia.

-Lo sé. Anoche la llamaba en sueños…

-Supongo que te harás a un lado ¿no?- preguntó preocupada.

.No, aún no. Creo que aún tengo esperanzas.

Tatsuki dejó salir un largo suspiro, más de una vez le había dicho a Orihime que Ichigo no olvidaría jamás a Rukia, y que si no quería sufrir debía dejarlo libre. Pero la chica ciega de amor jamás la había oído.

-Bueno, Tatsuki-chan mejor me voy no puedo dejarlos solos por mucho tiempo.

La pelinegra soltó otro muy largo suspiro, sabiendo que hasta que no lo viera Orihime jamás entendería. En fin, ella estaría allí siempre que la chica lo necesitase.

-Ya verás, Kurosaki-kun cuando regreses esta noche de la clínica uno de mis mejores platos te estará esperando.- dijo para sí muy contenta la chica.

_________________________________________

Bueno hasta ahí lo dejo. Realmente no quedé muy conforme con este cap. de primera pero q tomó algo de forma ^^

Sé que desaparecí por más de 2 meses y en verdad lo lamento pero se me juntaron muchas cosas.

En fin, dejaré el próximo cap. lo mas pronto posible porque el domingo me voy de vacaciones y por dos semanas no podré subir.

Pobrecita Orihime es tan lenta u.u es obvio que está de más ¬¬

Y ni siquiera quiero saber que irá a cocinar x.x


End file.
